Misty Skies/Pilot Story
Note This was the first MistClan story, it's pretty cruddy, thats why I never actually published it, so this was my first draft for it. Warriors Rising Mist Prologue WindClan looked at the two-legs in horror. They were destroying the forest bringing down the trees. The cats skidded away screeching and yowling. Patchwind had her only kit in her mouth dangling in her jaws. She tripped the kit falling out, a tree fell separating the two. “Mistkit!” She wailed. “Momma!” Mistkit could barely see over the tree. But a two-leg picked up the small kit and took it away leaving Patchwind alone. “No….” She whispered eyes gazing while she watched her kit disappear away. Patchwind looked at her leader, Flurrystar. “I'm so sorry Patchwind… She was your only kit since Stonekit and Seakit died.” He gave a reassuring lick to her ear. All Patchwind could do was hang her head a tear rolling down. “Come on, we need to get out of here now.” He meowed, breaking off into a run with Patchwind as a tree was cut down by a monster. Patchwind took a glance back, the trickle of rain had started and it made her fur cold. “C’mon!” Flurrystar yowled. Patchwind broke out running following Flurrystar, Mistkit now gone forever. Chapter One It was three moons later and Mistkit opened her eyes. She was surrounded by two-legs poking at her and picking her up frequently. “Huh…?” She got to her small paws. The two-legs were murmured to each other giggling. Two-leg kits? Mistkit thought. She was on a soft ground it felt like fur beneath her. She saw a fat apprentice sized cat sleeping on a kittypet bed. “Ack!” She hissed lightly. The small cat lifted his head showing a fluffy white pelt with dark brown splotches and brown eyes. “Hiya!” He meowed. Mistkit glared at him. “Um….” He got to his paws and padded over to her. “You need some food! You’re way too skinny, get to the food bowl.” “Food bowl?” Mistkit tilted her head. “Yes silly! The food bowl is over by the housefolk’s table.” The cat said flicking his tail. Mistkit sat down. “Um…” The cat’s eyes widened. “I know! You’re that new cat, umm…. Oh yeah, Star.” Mistkit looked at her silver pelt, with leopard spots and a dusty flare. “I'm… Star?” The cat’s eyes shined. “Yep, and I'm Patches.” So… I'm a kittypet now? Mistkit now Star thought. Patches licked a paw. “C’mon I’ll show you where to get food.” He padded over to a bright area. Star followed. She blinked the light gleaming in his eyes. Looking around she saw these wooden things with stands on them. One of the two-legs sat on one. “What are those?” Star asked. Patches looked over. “I think they’re called, chairs or seats.” Star narrowed her eyes. “Two-legs…” Patches made a confused noise. “Two-legs! Those are housefolk.” Something started to pad up behind them. “Hi Patches!” It meowed. Star jumped and hissed whipping around to see a ginger tabby with a white muzzle and light grey eyes. “Whoa, no need to get pushy tiger.” The cat meowed. Star spat. “Says the one who looks like a tiger!” Patches laid his tail on Star’s shoulder. “Pipe down Star.” The cat smirked. “So this is the new cat?” Patches nodded. “Her name is Star, Star this is Twilly.” “What a pathetic name!” Star hissed. Twilly narrowed her eyes. “Like Star is any better.” Star didn’t say anything else after that. “So Patches,” She meowed laying her tail on Patches shoulder. Patches looked at her. “What?” Twilly shot a glance at Star then back at Patches. “She sticks out like a sore claw. Don’t you know she needs the special scar from Wink?” Patches widened his eyes. “Yes….” Star looked at them, she then noticed a scar the stretched from one end of Patches’ flank to the other, then on Twilly left eyes there was one across it. “What!” Star hissed unsheathing her claws. “I will not get a scar! I'm just a kit!” Twilly rolled her eyes. “I'm your age, and when the housefolk took me away from my mother with Patches,” So her and Patches are littermates… Star thought. Twilly continued. “we came here and an elderly cat named Tiny, showed us to Wink. He lives up in the top of this nest; it’s very dark and damp. He only has one eye, three claws on each paw and horrible scars everywhere. He snarled and hissed at us telling we must get a scar from him before we may become true cats of his territory.” Patches shuddered hearing the story. “So Tiny pinned us down and the strong but old Wink slashed only with one claw deep enough to leave a scar.” He sighed. Star gasped. “That’s preposterous!” Twilly shrugged. “It’s our life. Now c’mon Patches lets get her to him.” Patches nodded and the two started to edge in on Star. “No! Leave me alone!” She screeched. Patches was a little bigger so her clamped on to Star’s scruff. Twilly unsheathed her claws and clamped on to Star’s paws so she couldn't unsheathe her claws. Star was then dragged up the two-leg’s “stairs”. After that they hauled her up this slope into a dark damp room with a load of two-leg rubbish, even older ragged “chair” things she saw in the brighter area of the nest. Star and Patches let go of her. A pair of green eyes gazed out at them, than an elderly cream colored cat came out. “Oh look, isn't it Patches and Twilly.” The cat meowed. Twilly narrowed her eyes. “Hello Tiny, we brought an un-scarred cat that needs Wink’s magic, if you know what I mean.” Tiny smiled showing thorn sharp teeth. “Oh I’d be happy to get him for ya’ll.” She croaked padding off disappearing into the darkness. Star could feel herself tremble. She heard a furious hiss then saw a narrowed yellow eye look at her appearing in the darkness. Twilly and Patches took a step back and a ragged furred dark grey cat come out scars everywhere, only three claws on each foot, and a scar where an eye should’ve been. “She is the new cat Wink, let’s give her the treatment.” Tiny pounced out beside him. Wink glared at Star. “Pin her down.” He ordered. Tiny lunged out at Star her huge body coming toward her. Star jumped out of the way, Tiny flailing to the floor. “Get back here, you filthy mongrel!” Star ran down the slope Wink and Tiny running after her thrashing out their claws whenever they got closer. Star whipped around and slashed out at the two, raking her claws at their faces. Yet she was only about apprentice age Tiny and Wink were yowling in pain backing away from Star. “What?” She was confused. They’re kittypets! She thought then smirked. “Yeah! Now that’s the wrath of the wild!” She snarled at them. Tiny was already licking a paw and swiping it over her scratches. Wink’s eye widened. “You’re from the wild?” He gasped. Star nodded slowly. “Yes…” Wink took another step back and ran back up the slope into the room. Tiny overheard and ran after Wink. Star narrowed her eyes. Typical kittypets… Without a scratch she padded down the stairs. She looked around and saw a way outside, she was almost halfway put when a meow scared her. “Star?” She recognized the mew of Patches. “What are you doing?” Star looked and faced him. “Escaping.” Twilly padded up beside him. “Why Star?” Star looked away. “My name is not Star….” Twilly gasped. “Yes it is!” Star looked at Twilly. “My name is Mistkit. I need to get back to my Clan.” Twilly pounced up beside Star, with Patches beside her. “We’ll come with you.” She meowed. Star looked at them with disbelief. “But, you’re a kittypet!” Patches shrugged. “Kittypet or not, we’re still cats.” Those words stung into Star’s heart. No. Don’t take sympathy on a weak Kittypet! Star thought obstinately. She looked out seeing the forest then looked back at Patches and Twilly. She hung her head and closed her eyes. No, the Clan will never accept them! But what about me… They always say once a Kittypet always a Kittypet….What will I do? She thought gently. She looked over her shoulder and faced them. “Will you be willing to leave your wonderful, soft life here?” Her mew was cross. Patches looked over to Twilly. “Will we?” He asked. Twilly looked at him. “I will, will you?” Patches nodded swiftly and they looked up to Star. “But…What about our Housefolk?” Twilly asked severely. Star snapped her gaze and narrowed her eyes. “Leave those mangy two-legs to their crying. This is freedom here.” Twilly looked sadly back to her home then hopped out before Star. Star smiled and went after her, it took a moment but Patches finally came. They were padding along the green grass of New-leaf. Heading closer to the forest, closer Patches stopped. “Will we get hurt?” He said quietly. Star snapped her attention to him. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. If you can fight.” Patches swallowed. “O-okay…” Star took one step into the forest. “From now on I am Mistkit.” She meowed recalling her former name. Twilly looked to Patches then to Star no again Mistkit. “But, what are me and Patches new names?” Mistkit whipped around and faced them. “Um, keep your names.” For now…. She thought doubtfully. Twilly let out a breath of relief, practically telling she wanted to keep her name. Patches coughed lightly. “You ok?” Mistkit meowed. Patches nodded slowly. “He might be getting a cold.” Twilly recalled, but Patches looked up and shook his head. Mistkit started to pad into the forest the cats trailing, she finally felt back at home. For now Mistkit, but just wait…. Mistkit was sleeping in a nest of soft ferns with Twilly and Patches. Mistkit was awoken by uncontrollable coughing. “Wha….?” She meowed drowsily. Patches gagged and coughed. He sputtered with pain. “Ow….” He whimpered. Twilly sniffed and flickered open her eyes. “What’s happening?” She yawned. Mistkit stretched to her paws and looked to Patches. “What’s wrong?” Patches croaked. “My throat hurts.” He moaned. Twilly licked him between the ears. “You’ll be fine. Just rest.” Mistkit looked at them. “Sorry, that won’t be possible today.” Twilly gasped. “But why! He needs to rest!” Mistkit snorted. “Stop worrying about him and worry about yourself.” “He needs proper attention and care!” Twilly hissed. Mistkit gave another loud snort and sat by a tree mumbling. “Stupid Kittypets….” She muttered. “So weak and hollow. I could kill ‘em in a single blow!” Twilly settled Patches and let him lay down. “Here I saw a bee hive a little near that giant oak tree. I’ll get some honey for you.” Patches smuggled a smile. “Thanks.” He croaked. Twilly padded away and Mistkit looked to Patches. Weak, frail, pathetic… Mistkit bit back the remark. Patches closed his eyes and laid back into his nest, whimpering in every breath as he slept. Mistkit felt a hint of sympathy for the cat. He’s sick…. I should be a little nicer. Mistkit sighed and padded over to Patches she sat by him. “Feeling bad huh?” She whispered. Patches didn’t answer just wheezing hard. “M-Mistkit?” He whispered softly. “Yes.” Mistkit replied lightly. Twilly came pack with two small bee stings and a large piece of honeycomb. “The bees were painful but I managed to break off a part of their hive.” She dropped it by Patches. Patches purred roughly and lapped at the honeycomb. Mistkit looked at the honey. It made her mouth water, but she shook her head with a long deep sigh. “Feeling better?” She mumbled. Twilly looked to her then back at Patches. “Maybe we should stay until tomorrow.” She suggested. Mistkit grunted. There will be no tomorrow with you two! She bit back the insult. “Im sorry Sta-Mistkit.” She corrected herself and settled down by Patches. Mistkit narrowed her eyes. “Twilly, since the forest is so prey-rich right now, go catch us some prey.” Twilly’s ears perked and she got to her paws. “Okay, but make sure Patches doesn't go sick without me.” Mistkit gave a smirk but nodded solemnly. As Twilly padded off Mistkit heard a sighing grunt from Patches. “It’s so c-cold….” He shivered. Mistkit could feel a heat wave crash down on them. It wasn't cold at all! But Patches was sick. Mistkit looked over to him. “I’ll gather some moss.” She muttered. Looking around she saw a tree with thick green moss, untouched and perfect. She padded over and sliced off some with her claw, not perfect, just leaving a few pieces of dirt behind, she clawed off enough for the whole nest. She wadded it up in her mouth and padded over to him. She softly placed the moss neatly on the nest, with Patches still in it. He laid down more snugly and began to snore softly. Finally. She thought and laid down beside him, slowly she drifted to sleep. *** Twilly padded up and Mistkit awoke. “Twilly?” She yawned. The sky was a rich orange color as the sun faded through the sky. “I have some prey.” She meowed dropping two plump mice. Mistkit snorted. “What took you so long? You’ve been gone since sunhigh.” Twilly licked her paw. “It took me long just to catch the little critters.” Kittypets. So weak…… She said to herself. Mistkit swiped up one of the mice and stomped beside a tree and took slow bites. “Something wrong?” Twilly meowed waking Patches. Patches blinked and looked at the mouse. “Thank you Twilly.” He purred lowly. Mistkit swallowed the last bite of the mouse her belly full. Yawning with tire she hopped in the nest. She lay by Twilly slowly waiting to drift to sleep with the others. Vision now crested with blurriness she slowly fell asleep. “Mistkit! Get up!” Mistkit opened her eyes to Twilly. “I'm awake, sheesh.” She hissed. Twilly grinned. “Patches feels a bit better, he’s good enough to walk at least. Haha, Pretty bad. I made this like forever ago.